Expelled Already A new start
by CrazyLu15
Summary: A prequel to an upcoming story.A new student comes to Hogwarts. She's been expelled from anther school already; why is she here and why isn't she there?
1. An unwelcome guest

"This is what they gawk about?" She thought as she walked through the rain, "Nothing special if you ask me." She said. I small black-haired girl looked at her as she talked. "Take a picture hon, It'll last longer" She said as the small girl cowered and ran away. She walked through the mud with an icy stare to those who glanced at her. She walked slowly, surveying the faces around here, seeing who would be an annoyance; and who may be fun.  
  
She eyed no one in particular as she stepped into a carriage. The carriage stayed put as she pressed her face against the window and sighed. "Another new school, another new day, another group of people asking questions and seeking answers," she thought to herself as the window fogged up from her slow calm breathing. Suddenly the door opened and she heard voices behind her. She remained still, as if she hadn't noticed, as three male voices began talking about Quidditch and the new kids. She backed away from the window and wiped the imprints her face made. She then lifted her finger to the window and began to write in another language. "hera sey kamle" she wrote. "A new start" she whispered, reading the window. The boys stopped talking and looked at her. She ignored them and remained motionless, staring out the window. The carriage had begun to roll and she relaxed. Her head lay back against the pillow and her eyes closed, her arms crossed on top of her chest.  
  
As if she fell asleep, she came to as the carriage slowed to a stop. The boys began getting out and heading towards the castle as she stayed still. Slowly and quietly, she stood up and exited the carriage. She had a look of sadness and secrets on her face, a look of desperation and hate. Her long cloak blew in the wind behind her as she looked up at a beautiful castle before her. "Still not much" she mumbled, and began walking. Her hair blew all around her face and became tangled and messy as she ascended the steps to the dark oak doors. Two small house-elves opened the great doors and allowed the 1st years in. She followed at the very end, walking slowly and gazing around. She smiled slightly as the house elves bowed. There not very many things that could make her smile, but the unending loyalty that the house elves showed was one of them. She bent down to her knees and her cloak swished to the ground. She held out her hand to the house elf on the right and he stared at her for a second. Slowly he reached his hand out and shook hers. "I am Dobby," He said excitedly. "Nice to meet you Dobby." She said, slowly letting go of his hand and standing up. She walked to the other house elf and did the same, meeting Crown, a small lady house elf with a small striped hat on to match her striped socks. She wore a small pillowcase that unlike Dobby's was clean and untattered.  
  
She stood up again and walked through the doors, gazing around with a sullenly look on her face, easily amused by the scared 1st years. They nervously ran towards the main hall in front of her, scared of what would happen next. She entered the great hall behind them and saw the beautiful decorations. "Finally," she said monotone, "some color." She was slightly amazed but her face remained sullen and bored. She sat in a chair near the front table as the first years were sorted and waited as each nervous child found out where they would spend 7 years; if they lived through the whole time. The first years were finished being sorted and an old man, with half- moon shaped glasses and a long beard, stood up.  
  
"Welcome students, new and old, to a new year at Hogwarts." He paused, surveying the students. "I would like to begin with the annual rules that no student is allowed into the Forbidden Forest. Next, we have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, introducing, Pollier Domtervot." The hall rung with small applause, welcoming the new teacher, wondering if he would last longer than a year. "And last, but not least, I would like to introduce another new person to our school, a new student. Please welcome-" Suddenly the doors burst open and the entire hall looked at who was coming through the doorway. A few people gasped as they realized who it was. 


	2. Good News Today

Chapter 2-Good News Today  
  
Murmurs filled the room as the figure walked into the room further. Some students tried to scoot as far away as they could as it passed their seats. The girl, still sitting alone in her chair, continued looking as if nothing had ever happened. She listened closely and heard a name. Sirius Black. "It looks like him," She thought to herself, "Spiffy, an old friend."  
  
Sirius walked through the middle two tables and stopped at a group of Gryffindors smiling at him. One girl had long, thick, brown hair, half up and half down. She smiled as he tapped her on the shoulder and looked down as something fell into her hands. No one else noticed. He moved to the next person, sitting next to the girl. He had dark brown hair and round glasses. He tapped him on the shoulder as well and something else fell into his lap. He continued on to the last boy at the row. He had bright red hair and a crooked grin as he waited anxiously for his greeting. The man walked past him and the boys face fell, hurt that he was passed right by.  
  
The whole room was staring at him as he was passing down the rows. As if a trick, he suddenly stopped and back peddled to where the red-haired boy was. He grinned and tapped the boys shoulder and continued on. Sirius walked to the end of the tables, towards the teacher's table, and suddenly turned. He went towards the girl sitting on the side, a bored expression on her face. He walked up in front of her and stopped. He grinned slightly as the girl gave him a quizzical eye, and then smiled. He tapped her knee and a note flew in her open hand, awaiting the note.  
  
"I believe you all know Mr. Sirius Black," Dumbledore's voice rang out in the silent hall. All the attention was turned to the headmaster as he spoke. Sirius walked up to the front tables and stood in front of Dumbledore. He bowed slightly and smiled, a mischievous look crossed his face. He took a seat at the end of the table where an empty chair sat. He sat down and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.  
  
The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he smiled slightly. "Children, children." He said, calming down the students that had begun whispering among each other about why the man would be here. "I would like to start by telling you that Mr. Sirius Black is here to do good and no bad." The students murmured to each other again and then turned their attention back to the speaker. "Most people do not know yet, but just this afternoon, Sirius Black was found innocent." The students gasped at the news and talked excitedly among them. Why was he freed? How?  
  
The trio that had also gotten notes clapped loudly with gleaming faces at the news. They rose in their seats and whistled. Most of the tables followed and applauded the innocence although most did not know what he had done. The nervous first-years went along with it, not wanting to seem foolish. The students quieted down again and realized that they still had no idea why most of them were applauding. "Some of you know that Mr. Black was thought to be guilty of helping Lord Voldemort. Just this afternoon, a spy for the ministry of magic brought back proof that Black did not aid Lord Voldemort in any killings and did not take part of any dark magic. We now have good news that your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher should be none other than Mr. Sirius Black!" Dumbledore beamed at the news and clapped along with the students.  
  
"Our other good news is that we have a new transfer student from Durmstrang. Her name is Trinity Tolfen and she is in her 5th year. She will be sorted and I conclude that you will all welcome Miss Tolfen to our school and show her around." The girl, figured to be Trinity, walked up to the stool and sat down. She still had a bored and sullen expression on her face as she waited for Professor McGonagall to place the hat on her head. She gave a smug smile as the sorting hat was brought back out, just for her. Professor McGonagall was about to place the hat on top of Trinity's head when the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupted with applaud, also surprised that she was picked so quickly. Her expression remained the same as she stood up from the stool and walked to the table, littered with green and silver decorations. Some of the older girls scooted apart to make room for her. Her billowing cape trailed behind her as she walked down the long isle to the seat open. She sat down and magically, another plate appeared in front of her and the other plates scooted down.  
  
"Now, I know that everyone is hungry, so, without further delay, enjoy your meal!" Like every year, huge amounts of food appeared on the tables and all the students began digging in. As the food vanished off of the full and sleepy students' plates, Dumbledore dismissed the students. The 1st years followed the prefects, leading them to their new common room, another year was beginning. 


End file.
